


The adventures of Elisabeth osowiec kriegslück and Bob!

by A_Wholesome_Saint



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wholesome_Saint/pseuds/A_Wholesome_Saint
Summary: So this is my first short about my oc in the destiny universe, Elisabeth Osowiec Kriegslück. Oh, and her lovely ghost, Bob! (Yes, I wasn't joking Pilot!)So let's just see where this goes, shall we?
Kudos: 1





	The adventures of Elisabeth osowiec kriegslück and Bob!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first short about my oc in the destiny universe, Elisabeth Osowiec Kriegslück. Oh, and her lovely ghost, Bob! (Yes, I wasn't joking Pilot!)
> 
> So let's just see where this goes, shall we?

Well, lookie who we have here! If it ain't my favourite guardian. What ya been up to sister?"

That was the first thing Elisabeth heard when she entered the Drifters little hide away.

"Oh you know, the usual. Killing Gods that seem to come back every other day and playing some Iron Banana," She replied as she absentmindedly flipped her throwing knife that must have ended many guardians kill streaks by now.

His grin faltered for a moment, which struck her as odd because it only happens when he's thinking about something. 

"Yeah I noticed you don't seem to be playing Gambit anymore, this because of that new fireteam you're running with?" He asked with an almost curious expression.

"Well yeah, Bob said that I should interact with people more, and that it might be good for me. Why? You missing me or somethin'?" She questioned with a sly grin.

"Of course I am! You're the only one that gets my jokes!" He responded with his signature grin back on his face.

"Aww, cute. Come 'ere big guy." 

And with that she opened her arms for a hug that the Drifter graciously accepted.


End file.
